


broken

by trixicinkflair



Series: unconnected riordanverse fics [1]
Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Genderfluid Alex Fierro, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Canon Compliant, She/Her Pronouns For Alex Fierro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29752872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixicinkflair/pseuds/trixicinkflair
Summary: -Alex was fierce, a storm, the hurricane that swept through and took out everything in its path. Magnus was the calm after the storm, the eye of the hurricane.They were evenly matched, most of the time, a pair of twin blades, two edges of the same knife.-ey, first fic in the fandom, let's gooo // fic is properly capitalized
Relationships: Annabeth Chase (Percy Jackson) & Magnus Chase, Magnus Chase/Alex Fierro
Series: unconnected riordanverse fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186730
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	broken

**Author's Note:**

> i absolutely love the mc & pjo books. want to re-read the kane chronicles, it's been forever since i actually read them.
> 
> should actually just buy the books, i'm sick of checking them out from the library and having to return them.
> 
> ~ink

They'd never really had a very traditional relationship dynamic, Alex and Magnus. Most of their friends hugged and sometimes kissed and knew when to be stern or gentle or perhaps both at the same time.

Alex was fierce, a storm, the hurricane that swept through and took out everything in its path. Magnus was the calm after the storm, the eye of the hurricane.

They were evenly matched, most of the time, a pair of twin blades, two edges of the same knife.

Alex always like to tell him that he made her feel less alone. Magnus thought that something that poetic, not to mention kind, out of Alex Fierro should be more worrying than it was.

Annabeth had moved back from Chicago and joined them, her stormy eyes and stiff demeanor just how Magnus remembered her.

Being dead really ruined a lot of the fun of being allowed back into the moral world without Valhalla breathing down their necks.

On the other hand, it also made it a lot easier to fuck with people, which Alex thought was hilarious and Annabeth found incredibly nerve wracking, the "Mist" (or glamour, whatever the term was, it felt like Annabeth couldn't keep anything straight around her cousin anymore) twithstanding.

Valhalla might have loosened their policies and the curfew was disregarded, but they still went back in time for dinner, the promise of good food luring them home.

The war might have been over, and the Nine Worlds were safe, but it was still dangerous for demigods and Valhalla residents to go sprinting all over the city.

Also, the residents of Floor 19 who were still alive were still on good terms with Magnus, and he'd miss them. (Their relationship with Alex was much more complicated.)

Magnus wished he could bring Annabeth, just for a visit, but the rules were clear: no mortals.

The first wave of attacks happened five months after they thought it was over. They had just gotten back to Valhalla when the alarm sounded.

Together, they raced into the Hotel to retrieve their weapons, meeting in the hallway between their rooms.

Alex's fierce gaze met Magnus's, and she leaned in until their noses were almost touching, green hair tucked haphazardly behind her ear. "Don't die. Got it?"

"Got it," he said.

She glared at him. "Promise me, Chase. No. Dying."

"I promise."

It was the first promise to Alex that he ever had to break.

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't supposed to be much more than me spewing my own character interpretations at y'all, so there probably won't be an actual chapter, jusy this little thing.
> 
> hope you enjoyed regardless!
> 
> ~ink


End file.
